


I Think We Should All Just Stab Caesar

by godtrash



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtrash/pseuds/godtrash
Summary: Momo is thinking some nefarious things.
Relationships: Pre-slash I guess - Relationship, but its really just gen, hints of Momo/Kaidou
Kudos: 2





	I Think We Should All Just Stab Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on my au where echizen is normal non-tennis obsessed boy and momo becomes the pillar of seigaku instead. it doesn't always work out for him that well.

Oh what you think you're bettering than me. Bettering. That's not the right word. I may be a little drunk. So I was watching this program on eels and it turns out they have like two sets of jaws or whatever? Isn't that so fucked up and weird? I bet you think it's weird. And gross. you don't like shit like that but it's fine. It's whatever. You get mad when I call you a snake well, what if I called you an eel haha. That'd be pretty badass. No this isn't indicative of anything sexual jeez. I bet you didn't think I knew big words like that. Well I do. And I am. Drunk, by the way. I snuck into my dad's liquor cab and

Kaidou smacked his phone shut with a clat. 

Momo was at it again.

He always sent a ton of messages around this time, just after dinner. Usually it was their indication to meet up, or that he couldn’t sleep. Believing it to be the former, Kaidou pulled on a sweatshirt and made his way to the street courts. It was just barely dark out, the streetlights flickering as he made his way onto the court. He dropped his bag on the bench and looked across the court.

Momo was sitting on the court, back to Kaidou, criss-cross applesauce and bent over his phone. The light flicks off as he closes it, hearing Kaidou behind him. He turns, his face weird and red and blotchy. He gave a loud hiccup.

“You weren’t kidding about being drunk, were you?” He grunted. Momo smiled sheepishly. His head lolled as he titlted it cheekily. “Want some?”

Kaidou looked scandalized. “You brought it with you?” His mind raced. No one else was around the courts at this time on a weekday, but if anyone came… He gaped as he watched Momo get up and reach into the bag next to him. He fished out a bottle with only a litle left, big grin gleaming with the reglection of the clear glass.

“No.” Kaidou growled. “And put that away before someone sees you with it.”

Momo sighed, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig. A sizable portion slides down his throat as he flinches. There is a pop of air as he rights the bottle, wiping his sticky mouth with his free hand.

Kaidou feels his heart race. He looks around hastily but there’s no one to be seen still. Glaring at Momoshiro, he digs back into the familar pattern of insults. “You’re an idiot.”

“shut up.” Momo says, slipping the bottle back into his bag. “you don’t know what it’s like.” 

“What what’s like?” Kaidou asks, confused.

Momo sits down on the court again, fisdling with his shoelaces. “being tezuka’s little teacher’s pet. And he’s not even a teacher. Half the time I never know what he’s saying. Pillars, and all that. What if I don’t want to be a pillar. Abruptly, he flops backwards, prone on the clay. 

Kaidou swallows, not sure what to say. He edges towards Momoshiro, to make sure he hasn’t passed out. Momo is quite awake, eyes reflecting the distant city lights of Tokyo as he puts his hands behind his head.

Tentatively, Kaidou sits beside him. “did you come here to play or what?” he hears himself hiss.

“Chill, mamushi.” The nickname has the opposite effect. Kaidou feels his blood pressure rise. “what are we doing here?”

“Thinking.” Momo says simply. “Don’t you ever stop and think? Oishi-senpai is always telling me to.”

“sure, but it’s not like you.” Kaidou mumbles. He kicks a pebble with his shoe. The silence that falls over them is awkward, but comforting.

“Guess I’m growing up.” There is a muttered “thank god” from Kaidou that causes Momo to nudge him playfully. 

He sits up after a moment, as if some revelation has struck. “You know how leaders are only leaders until they mess up and then the people gather together and kill them?”

“Dark. But yeah.”

“Yeah.” Momo smiles with a wistful face. “You wanna play?”

“I thought you were drunk.”

“i’m feeling sober now. must be the air.” 

“Fine. Don’t cry to me when you lose.” 

they fall into the usual steady rhythm of childish insults and threats of violence between the tap of the ball on their rackets. They go until Momo’s phone buzzes angrily. With a face of the man who’s been caught he gives Kaidou a nod, leaves when the score is still even. Kaidou presses that last move in his mind, Momo’s eyes, his flushed, determined face. He sits down and checks his text. His mom is calling him home too. 

He sits a while before he goes back, thinking about about killing your heroes. Your betters.

“Shit.” He says, and leans back in the spot where Momoshiro was before. 

“Shit.”


End file.
